Lee Sookyung
Lee Sookyung is the mother of Kim Dokja, the protagonist of Omniscient Reader's Viewpoint. She is the King of Wanderers, leading the New Wave group of wanderers and using what Kim Dokja told her about Ways of Survival to make her way through the scenarios. Appearance In her first appearance during Main Scenario 5, prior to the appearance of the Disasters, she is described as wearing a mask and having reddish-brown hair long enough to cover most of her body including her face. She is later described as wearing a prison uniform. She is described by Sing Shong as having short hair without bangs. She appears as though she is in her late 30s, looking young enough that she has previously been mistaken for Kim Dokja's cousin or girlfriend. She has a quiet and intelligent face, with thin lips and a neat, tidy feel about her. History When Kim Dokja was born, Lee Sookyung wanted to give him the hanja for Dokja that would mean "reader". She eventually introduced him to reading, which would later become his favourite hobby. She specifically taught him the benefits of reading a story again and again, even after having finished it once. As Lee Sookyung's husband became increasingly abusive, she would try and defend Kim Dokja from his abuse. Eventually, this culminated in an incident where her husband threatened her and her son with a knife; Kim Dokja would obtain the knife and use it to kill his father. Lee Sookyung, in an attempt to defend her son, framed herself as the one who committed the murder, later going to Seodaemun Prison for her alleged crime. In order to make sure that no suspicion would ever be cast upon her son for her crime, she wrote a book titled "Underground Killer", in it describing her husband's abusive nature and how she murdered him. It quickly became popular, even reaching the Kyobo Bestsellers list, and Lee Sookyung's and Kim Dokja's lives became public knowledge. Kim Dokja eventually grew to hate Lee Sookyung for dramatizing their lives into a story, and for abandoning him to the spotlight to face the world alone. While Lee Sookyung was in prison, Kim Dokja often visited her, asking her many questions about why she murdered his father and why she publicized it so much. However, due to her desire to keep Kim Dokja's involvement in the matter secret, she was never able to answer his questions. Thus, in an attempt to have some subject matter to talk to his mother about, Kim Dokja took to telling Lee Sookyung about the novel Three Ways to Survive in a Ruined World. He did not finish telling her about the full novel, as he eventually grew tired of her lack of response and stopped visiting her. Synopsis Main Scenario 5 Lee Sookyung briefly appears following the destruction of the Absolute Throne. She appears as the King of Wanderers, leading the New Wave group. She sends Cho Youngran to inform Kim Dokja and Han Sooyoung that she and her group will handle the Disaster to the North, then leaves with her group. Main Scenario 6 Lee Sookyung makes her first speaking appearance, joining the other Kings as they attempt to decide representatives to send to Peace Land. She speaks with Kim Dokja and sends one of her group members with him. Category:Korean Kings